Dynasty of a Warrior
by Evelaunce
Summary: Squall Loire, a kings son, but nobody knows. Rinoa Almasy, the daughter of the Emperor of Rome. what happens when these two meet? Squinoa, Zelphie...and I think thats it for the parings


Dynasty of a Warrior.

By Evelaunce.

Ch. 1, Torture.

---------------------

_A young woman, holding a crying baby. Was looking over the balcony, watching in a state of shock as countless arrows started pouring on the distant ._

_"Raine, come with me! We need to get out of here!" A tall man said, as he walked out onto the balcony. He had large dents in his armor, and his drawn sword was covered in fresh blood._

_"L-laguna?! What is going on?" The young woman asked, as she rushed to the man's side._

_"We are under attack. Come with me, we must get out of here now." the man answered, gently grasping his wife's hand, then led the three of them through the royal palace._

_"Sire! I have prepared a small boat for you." A soldier bowed as he seen the three people enter the small room._

_"Thank you, now please take my wife and son. I want them to get out of here safely." The man ordered._

_"Laguna no! I am not leaving you." the woman said, after she heard that._

_"Raine...please go, I will see you again...I promise." The man urged, giving her a reassuring smile._

_"Laguna, I don't want you to die..." the woman's voice was now a whisper, then broke into tears._

_"...I won't, now please go...before it is too late." the man urged, then watched as she slowly turned, and left with the soldier._

_The soldier quickly led her to a small boat, and swiftly untied it from the wall._

_"...Please take my son, get him out of here safely." the woman pleaded._

_"No your highness, the king asked me to escort you to safety." the soldier quickly objected._

_"I cannot leave my husband, now please take my son with you." the woman pleaded._

_"...Ok, I will make sure the Prince makes it to safety." the soldier replied with a sigh._

_"Thank you...now please go!" the woman said, then the soldier rowed the boat from the small dock, and through the narrow waterway that was leading outside of the palace._

_He kept rowing, trying to get as far away from the burning town as he could, then he suddenly stopped. His face went emotionless, then he slumped forward, from the arrow that had founds it's place through his back._

_********************_

_A woman was gathering water from the swift stream, when she heard a small cry. It was that of a small child...or infant. _

_She quickly set down her clay jug, and followed the sounds to a small wooden boat that was caught in the strong reeds. She seen a body in the boat, and quickly rushed toward it._

_She reached out, and touched the motionless form, then slowly turned the body around. She gasped, and jolted back, once she seen the pale face of the dead soldier, then she heard another small cry._

_She cautiously looked into the boat, and seen a small form moving under a quilt. She reached out, and pulled the quilt back, until she seen the small baby, who had now stopped crying._

_"Who are you..." She said out loud, then quickly gathered the baby in her arms._

_She swiftly ran through the thick forest, until she came to the village that she lived in, then she quickly ran for the small orphanage that she ran, along with her husband._

_"Cid, look who I found down at the river!" She exclaimed, as she neared her husband._

_"Hmm, who have we got here?" He asked with a questioning smile, then gently lifted the baby out of her arms._

_"I found him in a small boat, there was a soldier in the boat also..." She explained, but became silent at the thought of the dead body that she had found._

_"Is he here?" He asked, quickly walking past her._

_"He was dead...there was an arrow in his back..." She said, before he could go any further._

_"Oh...how unfortunate..." He said, then turned back towards his wife._

_"Can we keep him here?" the woman asked._

_"Of course," the man answered with a warm smile. "besides, we couldn't possibly leave him in that boat." The man said, looking down at the sleeping baby that he was holding in his arms. "What should we name him?" the man asked, after a few minutes._

_"...What's this on his quilt...?" The woman slowly turned the blanket, and the name Squall was sewn in it with a very fine thread. "...Squall...? Squall Kramer...I like that name." The woman said, with a smile._

_"Then Squall it is." The man quickly agreed._

------------------------

"Get up!" The jailer yelled, kicking me in the stomach.

My eyes snapped open, and I sat there thinking of the dream that I had just seen, then I felt the pain that was now coming from my stomach. It was nothing new, I had to feel this pain everyday. I was a prisoner, a Gladiator, another one of their...rag doll's that they used for entertainment.

"Didn't you hear me!? You stupid boy! Get up!" The jailer yelled, grabbing me by my hair, and dragging me out of my cell.

I slowly looked up at him, seeing the amusement and hatred, in his eyes. I slowly raised myself to my feet, then he grabbed the short rusty chain that kept me from hitting him back, and pulled me through a large wooden door.

I seen him grab a nearby stick, then he smacked me with it. "That is for not obeying me the first time!" He yelled, then hit me again. "That is for making me repeat myself!" He yelled, then he smacked so hard, that I flew back into the wall, then I slowly slumped down to the floor. "and that...well heh, just cause I can." He said, with an ugly snort, that I wouldn't call a laugh.

I felt the pain surge through my body, as I sat there. I couldn't gather enough strength to even move. I hadn't had anything to eat for the past five days, and now they were wanting me to go out and fight for my life.

"Get up boy! Or else I'll hit you again!" The jailer yelled.

I didn't care if he hit me again, I was too used to pain now, that I didn't know what it felt like to not feel it.

"I'm done with your games!" He yelled, and I felt the thick rod of wood, connect with my back once again.

I felt something come up my throat, then I tasted the all too familiar taste of blood. I spit it out, then looked back up at the jailer who was now bending down to pick me up again.

I felt his fingers roughly entwine in my hair, then I was wrenched painfully to my feet. "well aintcha gonna say something?" He mocked, them grunted out another ugly laugh. "come with me you scum!" He yelled, then roughly grabbed my chains, and pulled me out the door.

I could now hear the cheers of the crowd, and knew that I had to fight again. Under normal circumstances, I would have liked fighting, but since it was in front of a mocking crowd, and with the state that I was in, I despised going out into these fights. I didn't know why I just didn't give up, and let my opponent kill me, but there was something...I didn't know what it was, but there was something that gave me the strength, and hope to keep living.

The jailer threw me down on the floor, then removed the rusty chain from around my wrists. "get out there....now!" He yelled, then kicked me once again.

I grabbed onto the wall, and slowly pulled myself to my feet, then the jailer kicked me out the door, and into the arena. I wearily looked around, it was the usual crowd, young boy's, old men, young men, they were all the same. But this time, there was a small group that caught my eye. They were sitting in a balcony, and they were all very well dressed, but there was a girl that I found myself looking at.

She had raven colored hair, and dark brown eyes. She seemed to be looking back at...me? I could see the look of pain, and sympathy in her eyes, then I heard a loud noise from across the arena, and seen my opponent slowly walk out.

He was an absolute giant, he had the biggest muscles I had ever seen, and a huge sword was hanging from his belt. He wasn't all bloody, and didn't have the bruises like what I had, so I knew that he wasn't from the prison, just someone who was in it for the fame, and glory.

I seen a man run out to me, and hand me a rusty, dented, jagged, utterly disgusting sword, then he ran back through the door.

"I came here to fight a man! Not a bloody beaten rat!" my opponent yelled, loud enough so that everyone could hear.

Ever since my childhood, I had learned not to talk to anyone, or else the consequences would be severe, so I just settled on glaring at him.

"Haw haw, you just going to stand there and look at me!? Haw haw, I will squash you like a bug!" He laughed, then drew his monstrous sword.

I had been through three fights in the last five days, and from what I had heard from some of the other prisoners, I was lucky to still be alive, much less have all my limbs still intact.

I prepared myself once he started running at me, then once he got close enough, I crouched, then in a large arc, I cut across his whole torso, then he looked down at me, with an infuriated look in his eyes.

He slashed at me, but I raised by blade in time, and managed to not get cut, but I was thrown off my feet, and flew back into the wall.

He walked towards me slowly, and I seen a demonic look of pure anger, showing in his eyes. I knew that if I didn't do something quick, then I would be killed.

I slowly raised myself to my feet, then waited for him to get close enough. At the right moment, I ran forward, then pierced my sword through his stomach. He gave out a sharp gasp then picked me up by my shoulders, and threw me into the wall again.

I looked up at him once more, and I knew I would die here, then I heard someone start yelling something from the crowd. I looked up, and seen the girl from earlier, yelling something. I couldn't hear her over all the noise, but from the way she was motioning, I knew that she wanted the fight to stop.

I looked back at my opponent, and seen that he was distracted by her yelling, so I lunged for his hand that was holding his sword. I yanked the sword out of his hand, and slashed him across his chest once again, earning a scream of pain.

He grabbed the sword that I had first started with, and lunged at me, I raised the blade to block, then I slashed his arm. I heard him scream again, then he looked at me, with an beastly looked in his eyes.

"I will KILL you!" He yelled furiously, then ran at me again. I didn't have time to prepare for the impact, but I tried my best to defend myself.

He smacked the sword I was holding so hard, that it almost flew out of my grasp, then I felt pain shoot through my whole body, and I felt the cold rusty metal of the sword in my stomach.

I fell to my knees, and spit up more blood, I could barely hold onto consciousness now, and I wanted to die, but for some reason my body just wouldn't give up. 

He wrenched his sword from my hand, and looked down at me triumphantly. I slowly grasped onto the hilt of the sword that was still through my stomach, then I slowly pulled it out, and stood to my feet once again.

I felt the cold metal of his sword slash across my chest, and I found myself leaning against the wall for support.

I felt his large fingers wrap around my neck, the I found that I was being suspended in the air. "...You have...humiliated me in front of an audience...you have caused injury to me...and I will be glad so slowly put you out of your misery." He growled, then started squeezing my neck harder.

I quickly slashed at his face with my sword, then I fell to the ground gasping for air, and he shot back from me, with his hands grasping at his face. This gave me enough time to stand up, then he ran towards me, with his sword over his head.

I raised my blade, then felt the impact of the hit. My muscles were burning with an intensity that almost made me lose my concentration.

I gathered all of my strength, then forced his blade back, then before he could recover, I took my chance.

Time seemed to slow down, as my sword started at one end of his neck, then went strait through. I watched the now headless body slump down to the ground, then I heard a roar of voices rise, and I knew that I had won the battle.

I fell to my knees, trying to stay conscious, then I heard the door swing open, and the jailer appeared. I watched him walk over to me, then kick me in my bleeding stomach.

I coughed up more blood, then felt the rusty chains being swung around my wrists, then he drug me back through the door.

I really wished that I had had enough strength to stand up and kill him, but thats the way my luck went most of the time.

"You are a stupid fool, you could have let him kill you back there! But instead you came back here so I could keep you for something to beat on, but I don't really mind that." He growled with a satisfied smirk, then threw me into my cell and walked away.

I fell onto the small pile of hay that I used as a bed, and faded into the world of unconsciousness. 

*******************

I woke up to the jailer kicking me once again, but then a female voice yelled at him for it.

I opened my eyes, then seen the girl from earlier, I didn't know why she cared so much to come to my cell...nobody else ever did, the only person that I seen regularly, treated me worse than the dirt he walked on.

I sat up, and seen the girl staring at me through the bars, then a blond man walked up from behind her.

"Your coming with us boy." He said harshly, then the jailer appeared beside him.

"I will send him to the palace tomorrow, he is too dangerous to go without a fully armed unit." He said, then led them away, I seen the girl give me one more glance, then she followed the two men.

_"Why would someone like her...care about me?" _was the question the kept running through my head. Nobody had ever given me a second glance, my parent's...well...I didn't know if I even had real parents. I had been in an orphanage until I was about four, then I was taken away from there by a man...anger and hatred flared up inside me at the thought of that man. He had first beat me until I couldn't walk...every day, then he trained me to be a killer...well actually I was a Roman soldier, one of the best fighters in the army, then that...man betrayed me, and that is why I was now in this prison cell, being used for entertainment.

I sat there on my bed, feeling the pain shooting through my stomach whenever I so much as moved, thinking about it, but when I looked out the crack in the wall, that acted as my only way to get fresh air. I seen that the sun wasn't shining through it anymore, and I could tell my the dim light in this forsaken dungeon, that the torches had been lit, so I decided to try and get at least a little bit of sleep.

*************

"Get up you filthy animal!" the jailer's rough voice yelled, waking me up from my uncomfortable slumber. 

I felt his foot connect with my ribcage, and I opened my eyes to look up at him. He reached down, and slung the uncomfortable chain around my wrists, then drug me out of my cell.

"You'll be going to the Emperor's palace today, so I have to teach you to show some manners to the Emperor and his family." He said, with a twisted smirk.

He drug me into the room which was all too familiar. I watched him take a thick wooden rod from the wall, but this one was different from the others...there was a brass tip on the end of it.

I felt it connect with my back three times, then he rolled me over, so that I was now facing him, then he started beating on my already damaged stomach. The hits didn't stop coming till I finally spit up blood, then I found that he was looking down at me triumphantly.

"Good, now I hope you know that if you rebel against his majesty, then you will be beaten ten times worse than what I have done." He growled, then grabbed me by my hair, and drug me out of that room, and into another.

I sat there, feeling nothing but pain shoot through my whole body, then I heard heavy footsteps coming back into the room. I looked up only to be greeted by the jailer's evil grin, then he moved the bucket he was carrying over my head, and I felt an ice cold shock hit my body.

"There, now your clean." He mocked, then started laughing. I heard him walk out of the room, then he returned, and forced a very uncomfortable shirt over my head. It was the too small, and very itchy, so when I so much as moved, it scratched against the open wounds, and fresh bruises that were covering my torso. "good, now come with me." He growled, then grabbed my hair again.

I was drug through the dank smelly dungeon, until I could feel heat across my face. I opened my eyes to find that I was now outside. I slowly looked around, I hadn't been outside in such a long time, that it felt almost foreign to me.

I could smell fresh air, and see the trees slowly swaying back and forth from the calm breeze, and I could feel the warmth of the sun engulf my body. It felt so good, then the jailer came back, and roughly pulled me to my feet.

"Remember what I've told you, if you return here because of bad behavior, I will make your life more miserable than what is already is." He growled bitterly, then secured my wrists to a horse-drawn wagon. I looked around, and seen seven armed soldiers surrounding me, then I heard a whip crack, and the wagon started with a jolt, and I was pulled forward.

I didn't know why they were taking this so seriously, I was too weak to walk any long distance, and now they had me tied to a wagon, with seven armed soldiers around me.

I didn't know how far the Palace was, but I was hoping that it wasn't too far from the prison, for we hadn't even gone a quarter-mile yet, and I could barely stand.

-----------------------

I was sitting in my room, getting ready for what I was doing later today. My brother had promised me last week that we would get with our friends, and go somewhere special, he still hadn't told me what we were going to do, but if I could go with my friends...or friend, then I wouldn't complain.

I sat there brushing my hair, for another half hour, then there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I called, and returned my gaze to the mirror in front of me.

"Hey Rinoa, the other's are waiting for us, let's get going." My brother said, taking a step into my room.

"Ok, I'm ready seifer, let's go." I replied, giving him a smile, then I grabbed my handbag, and followed him out of my room. I walked down the staircase, and seen my best friend, along with seifer's friends, standing there waiting for us.

"Rinny! I can't believe we're finally doing this." Selphie, who was the closest friend I had, squealed happily.

"Yeah Selph! I can't believe we're doing it either." I said, giving her a smile.

"My my Rinoa, you look exceptionally beautiful today." Duncan, one of my brothers' friends said politely.

"Why thank you Duncan, now when will we be leaving?" I asked, directing my attention back to my brother, I never did like Duncan, he was always trying to get me to like him, _"but I'm never going to." _I thought, then watched my brother walk to the large doorway, that was the main exit.

"Right now, let's get going." He answered, then walked out the door.

I waited for his friends to go first, then I followed, along with Selphie.

"So...do you know where we are going?" Selphie whispered to me, before we could get to the carriage.

"No, my brother hasn't told me yet." I answered, then let Zell, who was the captain of the guard that protected the palace, help me up into the carriage. Sometimes, I didn't like being the daughter of the Emperor, for everywhere I went, I always had to have at least one soldier escort me, and here it was no different, for we had five armed soldiers on horses to escort us to wherever we were going.

My brother wasn't paying attention to Selphie or me, he was exchanging jokes with his friends, so I just talked with selphie until the carriage stopped.

I watched the door to the carriage open, and Zell was standing there, waiting to help Selphie and myself down out of the carriage.

"Thank you Zell." I said, once both of my feet touched the ground.

"No problem Mistress Almasy, it is a pleasure." He replied, with a slight bow, then waited for my brother and his friends to exit the carriage, then he closed the door.

I looked around, and seen that I was in the lesser part of Rome, the streets were dirty, and it stunk really bad everywhere I went.

"Why are we here brother?" I asked, looking around again.

"Surprise! We are going to the Coliseum, there is a big fight today." He answered, and actually sounded happy about it. I had heard of the terrible fights at the coliseum, I never wanted to go to one in my life because of the brutality, and violence of them.

"The Coliseum!? Why would you think I would want to come here!?" I yelled, once I learned what we were here for.

"I've been wanting to come see one of these for a while now, so I thought everyone else would too." He answered.

"I don't want to go in! I will wait out here." I yelled, and started to walk towards the carriage.

"Come on! Come in with us! It will be boring just sitting out here." He said, grabbing my arm, and holding me back.

I stopped and started thinking about it, I didn't want to ever be in one of these stadiums, using living, breathing people for entertainment was against everything I stood for. "...fine, but I don't ever want to come back again." I whispered harshly, then walked past him.

Once we got to the entrance, my brother told the guard who we were, and he led us to a balcony overlooking the arena. I sat there, debating with myself on whether I should watch, or ignore the fight, then I seen a man being pushed out into the arena.

He had dark bruises all over his body, and blood was coming from one of the wounds on his chest. I seen him start to look around the crowd, then our eyes connected. After seeing him, I knew that I didn't want to be here, I knew who his opponent would be, and from what my brother had told me, he was undefeatable.

I wanted to put a stop to this now, before anyone was hurt, but before I could move, there was a large man that came walking out the opposite door.

_"He'll never live!" _I thought desperately, then stood up, but my brother grabbed my arm, and pulled me back down into the seat.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and I could tell from the look in his eyes, that he was...enjoying the fight!?

"I don't want to stay here anymore, I can't stand this." I answered, but he wouldn't let me leave the balcony.

I watched the large man, rush at the smaller one, then their swords connected. I was probably the only one in the whole stadium that was hoping for the smaller man to win, then I watched the smaller man push his sword through the larger one, but he only picked him up, and threw him against the wall.

I watched the larger man, slowly pull the sword out, then throw it away from him, then he walked towards the smaller one.

_"Oh no! I have to do something!" _I thought desperately, then stood up again. "STOP IT! STOP THE FIGHT!" I yelled as loud as I could, but no one could here me over all the noise. I looked back at the smaller man, and seen a desperate look in his eyes. 

I watched him go for his opponent's sword, then the fight continued. I sat on the edge of my seat, hoping that the smaller man would win, then at the very end of the fight, I seen the larger man's head fly off, and I felt like throwing up.

"Wow! Now THAT! That was a very good fight!" My brother exclaimed from beside me. 

"Could we take him with us?" I asked, feeling relieved that he had won.

"What!? No! He is a very dangerous criminal!" He quickly protested.

"Seifer, what was his crime?" I asked.

"...I...don't know..." He answered slowly.

"Then how do you know he is a criminal?" I asked.

"Well...did you look at him, people like him only come from a dungeon." He explained, but I wasn't paying attention, I had just seen a jailer come out and kick the man in the side, then drag him back through the door he came from.

"...What if you buy him, he will be your personal Gladiator." I said, trying to convince him.

I watched, and waited for him to consider it. "...ok, but only if father approves of it, now come on, I want to leave." He said.

"Could we go down and see him first? I would like to get a closer look at him." I pleaded.

"...ok..." He said, then turned to our friends. "go back to the carriage, we will catch up in a few minutes." He said, then we started walking towards the entrance to the jail.

I walked through the door, and seen the jailer from earlier, sitting lazily on a chair.

"We would like to see the victor of the battle." my brother said, once we came close enough.

"Sorry, I can't let anyone go down into the dungeon." He replied, not even glancing up at us.

"We would like to have him as our personal Gladiator, we have money to buy him." I explained. At first he didn't look up, but once I mentioned the word money, his head bolted up.

"Y-your majesty!? I am sorry for not obeying you the first time." He quickly apologized, then bowed very low.

"Good, now I would like to see the prisoner." my brother said, liking the praise he received.

"Y-yes your majesty, please follow me." He said, then led the way into the deeper parts of the dungeon.

I didn't like being down here one bit, everything was wet, and it smelled really bad, but worst of all were the rats and mice, I hated them, and I was very glad that there were none at the palace.

"Here he is..." the jailer said, then opened the cell door. I watched him go in, then seen him deliver a hard kick to the man's bleeding stomach.

"Don't do that in my presence! or I WILL have you hung in the gallows!" I yelled, then watched the sleeping man slowly stir.

"Now how much money are you willing to pay?" the jailer asked, leading my brother away, but I stood there, looking at the man.

He was worse than when I had first seen him, the bruises were all over his body, and he was still bleeding. He was very thin, so I knew that they didn't feed him much, but what I found most intriguing, were his eyes.

They were a color of blue that I had never seen before, very dark, and there was a hint of grey in them, then I found that he was staring back at me, with a questioning gaze, then my brother returned with the jailer.

"Your coming with us boy." He said harshly.

"I will send him to the palace tomorrow, he is too dangerous to go without a fully armed unit." the jailer said, locking the door, then he started to lead us toward the exit.

I gave him one last look, then I followed my brother and the jailer. "What was his crime?" I asked, once we walked out of the dungeon.

"...I do not know, but I have heard that he was a soldier from the Green Brigade, so I do not know why he is here." the jailer answered, then led us out of the prison.

"Why were you so persistent on seeing him?" my brother asked, once the jailer left.

"...Didn't you see him!? He was covered in blood, and bruises! Clearly they were beating him, so if he becomes our personal Gladiator, I will make sure that he is treated like a person." I answered. "and why did you speak to him so harshly? He wasn't doing anything to you." I said.

"I won't speak to a criminal with a friendly tone." He answered, and tried to walk ahead of me.

"But you heard the jailer! He might not even be a criminal!" I called behind him, but I could tell that I was starting to annoy him.

"Let's just drop the subject, I don't want to talk about it anymore." He said coldly, then walked into the carriage.

I stood there for a few seconds thinking about what had just happened, then I seen Zell standing there, waiting to help me up.

"Thank you Zell." I mumbled, then sat in silence all the way back to the Palace.

"Why did you do that?" Selphie asked, once we entered my room.

"Didn't you see how bad he looked!? I knew that he was beaten...I had to do something, so...that's why I did it." I answered.

"This sounds just like you Rin." She laughed, giving me a bright smile. "your always doing something like this." She said, then we heard a knock on my door.

I walked to my door, and opened it, revealing Zell behind it. He gave a slight bow, then turned to Selphie. "the carriage is ready to take you home, so whenever your ready, just tell me." He smiled, then disappeared down the hall.

I turned around, and seen a dreamy look in her eyes. "Selphie...?" I said, waving my hand in front of her face, but she just stayed like that. I couldn't help but start laughing, she looked funny like that.

"...H-huh...w-what are you laughing at?" She asked, after a couple minutes.

"Oh nothing...you like him don't you." I said, giving her a smile.

"What...!? No!" She quickly protested, but I knew better.

"Yeah...sure Selph...whatever." I laughed with a shrug.

"Well, I better be going, my parent's are probably getting worried." Selphie said, then started walking towards my door.

"Goodnight Selph, I'll come and see you tomorrow." I called behind her, then turned to my mirror.

*****************

"Mistress Almasy, you called for me?" Quistis, my personal maid asked, coming through my door.

"Yes, please bring me my nightgown, I am ready to go to sleep." I answered, with a yawn.

"Yes Mistress." She bowed, then went into the room that held all my clothes, then she came back out, holding a light blue nightgown.

"Thank you Quistis, goodnight." I said, taking the nightgown from her, then I watched her bow, then walk out my door.

_"I wonder what he'll be like when he gets here..." _I thought, while I changed into my nightgown. _"I guess I'll find out tomorrow..." _I thought, then blew out the candles that were lit in my room, and crawled into my bed, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

----------------------

Ok well...uh...that's the end of chap one...so is it good? Or does it suck? Keep going? Or is the story too bad? You gotta tell me! So if I get some good feedback, then I'll keep writing this story, but if no one likes it, then I gotta few more ideas for some other stories.

LOL guess what...I got the idea for this story by reading through a Tips & Tricks book. I was looking at one games...uh...sword of mana or something like that, then I came across the word Gladiator, and I immediately came up with an idea for this story.

The original name of this story was Gladiator's Glory, but then I got some ideas for later on in the story, and now its named Dynasty of a Warrior, so anyway I need to know if anyone likes this story, otherwise I probably wont keep going.

Ok well anyway, this story is supposed to take place while the Roman Empire was still active, so uh...like...um...ah...305 BC I dunno, I never really paid attention, but the emperor isn't anyone in history, and I never lived in that time era so I don't know how they really talked, so there are probably going to be words and sentences that no one would have used back then, but I'm gonna try to make the words like dude and other stuff like that as minimal as possible.

Ok well...once again PLEASE tell me if you like this story, so anyway C YA


End file.
